mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders
Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (爆丸バトルブローラーズ ガンダリアンインベーダーズ Bakugan Batoru Burōrāzu: Gandarian Inbēdāzu) is the third season apart of Japanese anime television series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It has 39 episodes in length total, and is produced by TMS Entertainment and Japan Vistec. Confrontation (Episode 5) The gundalians kidnap a bunch of brawler who are then hypnotized by Kazarina. Vlcsnap-2016-07-02-02h15m13s443.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-02-02h15m52s177.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-02-02h16m18s793.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-02-02h16m21s510.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-02-02h16m31s321.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-02-02h19m27s540.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-02-02h19m33s065.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-02-02h19m39s151.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-02-03h21m13s196.png Hostile Takeover (Episode 8) Taylor and Casey, among other battlers, get controlled by Kazarina and fight Dan and Jake Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h14m18s298.png|Casey and Taylor lose the battle and are taken to become slave battlers Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h14m30s507.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h14m50s669.png|The hypnotized battlers head off to fight Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h14m57s255.png|Casey and Taylor are among the hypnotized battlers who head off to fight Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h15m06s930.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h15m18s041.png|Hypnotized Casey and Taylor battle Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h15m26s315.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h15m35s953.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h15m48s598.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h15m48s598.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h17m03s480.png|The crew snatches up more battlers to hypnotize and fight for them Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h17m14s441.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h17m17s927.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h17m39s814.png|Hypnotized Casey and Taylor stand in the way of the masters' departure Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h17m57s402.png|Hypnotized Casey and Taylor stand alongside their masters to prepare to battle Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h19m12s578.png|Casey loses in battle and the hypnosis breaks Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h19m19s530.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h19m45s615.png|Taylor loses in battle and the hypnosis break Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h19m53s491.png Twin Attack (Episode 9) The mind controlled brawlers recruit more brawlers for hypnosis. Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-22h41m47s983.png|Two battlers go into the transporter to be hypnotized later Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-22h42m18s207.png|Two hypnotized battler recruit two others to be hypnotized Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-22h42m24s192.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-22h42m39s526.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-22h42m51s679.png|A male hypnotized battler recruits another male battler to be hypnotized Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-22h43m03s299.png|Two transporter battlers returned under hypnosis to battle Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-22h43m22s187.png The Sacred Orb (Episode 14) More hypnotized battlers fight alongside Gundalians in their attempt to capture the Sacred Orb Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h38m10s254.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h38m18s122.png|The boy in the blue and white shirt appears behind hypnotized Casey in episode 8; he finally appears as a battler in this episode Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h38m32s501.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h38m50s960.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h38m57s911.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h39m18s004.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h39m22s036.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h39m43s042.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h39m48s616.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h40m09s412.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h40m13s900.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-00h40m48s111.png Mobile Assault (Episode 22) Kazarina hypnotize a group of brawlers and promptly sent them out to battle the Neathians. Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-22h45m19s219.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-22h46m59s361.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-22h47m06s261.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-22h47m35s575.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-22h47m43s576.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-22h49m36s115.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-22h49m57s402.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-22h50m26s406.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-22h55m25s965.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-22h57m46s212.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-17-14h59m30s768.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-17-14h59m40s054.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-17-14h59m48s844.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-17-15h00m55s190.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-17-15h00m56s785.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-17-15h01m05s890.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-17-15h01m35s840.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-17-15h01m39s847.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-17-15h01m44s062.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-17-15h01m48s594.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-23h02m40s318.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-23h03m43s564.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-23h05m41s782.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-23h09m03s285.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-23h09m39s107.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-23h12m17s891.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-23h13m58s958.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-23h15m39s302.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-19-23h16m30s243.png vlcsnap-2019-05-19-23h18m03s247.png vlcsnap-2019-05-19-23h19m13s654.png vlcsnap-2019-05-19-23h21m38s905.png vlcsnap-2019-05-19-23h22m15s843.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-17-15h02m23s311.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-17-15h02m33s577.png Into the Storm (Episode 27) A storm is rising and while Jake and Dan are out patrolling, they run into a boy named Robin. Robin tells the two that escaped the Gundalian and that he has to find his sister. Robin asks them to help him but when they don't he runs back into the portal for Gundalia. Jake and Dan argue about helping Robin with Jake going after Robin. It turns out to be a trap as Robin is controlled by Kazarina to bring Jake in; Jake battles and loses to Kazarina who takes him and will put him under her control. Vlcsnap-2019-09-07-23h09m58s051.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-07-23h10m16s287.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-07-23h10m26s638.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-07-23h10m42s595.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-07-23h11m04s778.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-07-23h11m44s633.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-07-23h12m05s117.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-07-23h12m10s152.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-07-23h12m20s139.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-07-23h12m29s336.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-07-23h12m46s049.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-07-23h15m12s879.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-07-23h15m17s089.png Redemption (Episode 32) Dan is caught off guard by Jake and is imprisoned in a cell that keeps Drago in ball form. Meanwhile, Fabia and Nurzak engage in battle with Kazarina and Stoica, giving Ren and Mason a chance to break in and rescue Zenet, Lena and Jesse. However, once they reach the lab, they are nowhere to be seen. Kazarina and Stoica press on the attack, causing Fabia and Nurzak to fall down a cliff. However that was part of their plan. Nurzak tells Fabia a story of a man who thrived to fight so much that he led a group of soldiers, including his daughter, into a battle they were unprepared for, resulting in the girl's death. Nurzak laments that Fabia reminds him of her. Suddenly, Kazarina and Stoica discover they have survived and another battle ensues. Meanwhile, Shun and Marucho have snuck into the palace under the guise of guards while Kazarina reveals a surprise: a hypnotized Lena, Jesse and Zenet. Stoica begins flooding the battlefield, forcing Kazarina, Lena, Zenet and Jesse to retreat. Nurzak saves Fabia while he and Sabator are carried away by the water. Nurzak has a vision of his daughter, Floria, and is pleased to know he will be with her soon. After Aranaut is unable to find them, Ren and Mason come across him and Fabia. Kazarina returns to where Dan and Drago are being held and tricks Dan and Drago into looking into her eyes. They fall, unconscious, and are put into a coma. Bakugan Gundalian Invaders-32-Redemption-01.jpg Bakugan Gundalian Invaders-32-Redemption-02.jpg Bakugan Gundalian Invaders-32-Redemption-03.jpg Bakugan Gundalian Invaders-32-Redemption-04.jpg Bakugan Gundalian Invaders-32-Redemption-05.jpg Bakugan Gundalian Invaders-32-Redemption-06.jpg Bakugan Gundalian Invaders-32-Redemption-07.jpg Bakugan Gundalian Invaders-32-Redemption-08.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-07-27-14h51m32s724.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-27-14h51m36s405.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-27-14h51m51s854.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-27-14h51m58s921.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-27-14h52m53s371.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-27-14h53m24s269.png Category:Anime Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Action Category:Fantasy Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Empty Eyes Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Pages with broken file links